A Night To Remember
by Purplelizard
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are at it again. Fighting about Koga, Inuyasha says some dumb things and Kagome's upset. How would they resolve? Hey Humaki are ours! Review if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"You little slut!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kagome in front of him lost all the color in her face. She gritted her teeth and drew back her hand. Her palm came down on Inuyasha's cheek. He stumbled back, hand over the now forming bruise.

"Don't you ever, ever! Call me anything like that again." Kagome waited for a reaction.

"So tell me Kagome." He paused, smiling evilly and looked her in the eye. "How was it having his tail between your legs?

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Face fell to the ground. Collecting her breath she screamed.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome threw a big rock at him. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, JERK!" Kagome stormed off, Inuyasha still rubbing his head from where the rock had hit him. Sango and Miroku quickly went after Inuyasha who jumped up to go after Kagome.

"That little brat! Thinks she can throw a rock and get away with it!" Inuyasha was red with fury.

"Inuyasha leave her be. Kagome is very upset." Sango said in a soothing tone.

"Yes Inuyasha. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Miroku added.

"Mind your fucking business, monk!" Inuyasha tried to move toward the open path of bushes when a piercing cry broke his walk.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thump. He lay for a second collecting his thoughts when suddenly he jumped up.

"BITCH!"

Miroku swiftly hit Inuyasha on his head with his staff.

"That should keep him calm for awhile." Miroku smiled wiping the blood off his staff. Below him Inuyasha was motionless.

"Do you think that wise Miroku?" Sango asked behind him.

"If anything I'll just say Totosai had dropped in for a visit."

They both laughed in unison.

"God, what an asshole." Kagome said pushing trees over and heading to the stream. She dropped in front of it and bent her head down, pushing her face into the running water.

_Screaming at me like that. Who does he think he is?_ She thought.

Kagome lifted her head and wiped her face. She slumped.

"What a fight......"

After fighting off Kagura's army of Humaki demons with the aid of Koga's pack, Kagome was near the edge of a cliff.

One surviving Humaki grabbed her leg and tried to drag her off the cliff with him.

"AHHH!" She had screamed alerting everyone.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled leaping after her. He grabbed Kagome's hand and the three of them went plummeting off the cliff towards the jagged rocks below. Koga quickly slashed off the Humaki and managed to grab on to a ledge near by. His arm was wrapped around Kagome's waist. He used their weight to swing them onto the cleft of the mountain.

Breathing heavily Koga spun Kagome around.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"I think I'm okay just a little freaked out."

"Good thing I heard your scream and used my wolf instinct to save you." Koga replied beaming with pride. "Now to find a way off this ledge."

Koga began sniffing around. Kagome turned and noticed the opening of a cave before them.

"Look over there." Kagome exclaimed

"Oh, I knew that, just checking out all our options." With that he pulled her close and breathed in her ear. "I love a smart woman."

"Koga, cut it out we gotta go." She pushed away from him.

"Yeah, I know my darling." He followed her.

Outside, they both realize they had no idea where the cave had took them.

"Where is this?" Kagome asked shivering.

"I don't know." Koga said coming up behind her. Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Cold love?"

"Koga..." She warned.

"Let me warm you up. Let's start a fire."

_In my pants_ He thought to himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

"We have to find Inuyasha and the others."

"Inuyasha?" Koga spit in disgust. "And where was he when that Humaki was going to eat you?"

"I know but..."

Koga smiled and pulled Kagome closed.

"Shh, don't speak. Feel." Koga leaned in. "Let me take care of you."

"Koga let g-"

Kagome was caught off by Koga's lips. He kissed her deep and passionately, running his right hand through her hair and the left creeping down to her buttocks.

_OH MY GOD_ Kagome thought as Koga slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kagome responded by opening her mouth wider.

_Oh no, I shouldn't be doing this._ She screamed in her head. _This is bad, very bad. But it feels so damn good. Who knew Koga could kiss like this? But Inuyasha... What would he think? _Kagome started to push away. Refusing to let go, Koga pulled her in closer, gripping tightly.

_I don't want this. _Kagome pushed her head away. Red flashed before her eyes.

Inuyasha was standing there watching them with a hurt gaze.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

"I... This isn't..." Kagome pried herself out of Koga's embrace.

"Inuyasha, so good of you to join us." Koga smiled spitefully.

Inuyasha clenched his fist at his sides. His hand cracked and the sound rang in Kagome's ears.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not what it looks like." She said.

Inuyasha lashed out at Koga.

"What mutt?" Koga said dodging his blow.

Inuyasha brought another fist up and punched his side. Koga jerked back and kicked his kneecap.

"How dare you take advantage of Kagome?" He bellowed.

Koga straightened his fighting stance and scoffed.

"Fool. She was enjoying herself."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow up in disbelief.

"Stop lying, Balto."

"Balto?"

"Yes Balto. Kagome and I watched a 'moo-vee'."

"A what? Stick to what's going on. Kagome's mine."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha lunged forward. Koga ran to him and they collided in the middle. They both rolled until Inuyasha was on top and was choking Koga.

"STOP!"

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome running to them. He ignored her and continued to choke and slam Koga into the ground.

"INUYASHA, HE SAVED ME!" Kagome jumped on top of Inuyasha. She tried to pull him off.

"Kagome get off!"

Kagome looked down at the purple faced Koga.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome bent over and grabbed Koga up. He was gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Koga coughed and turned to look at her.

"Of course now that you're here." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome had forgotten all about Inuyasha.

He was laying on the ground his eyes flashing danger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when in the distance Kilala landed on the ground with Miroku, Shippo, Sango and some of Koga's pack.

"Kagura escaped again." Miroku sighed.

"Yes, she was craftier this time. The Humaki have been destroyed." Sango flipped her ponytail, hand on her enormous boomerang.

"Kagome, Kagome! We were so worried! Are you okay?" cried Shippo.

"What's going on?" a member of Koga's pack asked running to defend their master.

Inuyasha shot up and screamed.

"This animal tried to hurt Kagome!"

"I saved her jackass!" Koga coughed again.

Inuyasha got up to advance when Miroku got up between them.

"Koga, leave this place." Miroku said calmly.

"Yeah whatever, its time my pack and I headed out. We are done helping out this mutt. I'll be back for you Kagome."

Koga stood up to leave when Inuyasha screamed out. "Where do you think your going? This shit ain't over."

"Listen dog boy, Kagome would never fall for a weak little half breed like you. She needs real man."

"And you would know?"

"Half more than you do."

Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and tried to claw Koga's face.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Koga taunted turning to wink at Kagome. "See ya my love." Koga turned his back and ran off creating a small cloud of dust behind him.

"What an idiot..." Kagome said.

She stood watching the rest of the pack scurry after Koga.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head. Sango stood, boomerang slung over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go Kagome."

"Okay. How's Inuyasha?"

"Sulking."

"Figures."

"Koga was offensive. That remark was not needed in the argument."

"That's true."

In the distance Inuyasha was heard yelling all sorts of nonsense.

"I swear to fucking God, I'll rip out his throat." Clicking his claws furiously. "That bastard thinks he can get away! I'll show him next time. He won't even know what's coming. He smiled psychotically.

"What's your problem? He saved my life." She said going toward him. "What's the matter anyway, you weren't there."

"Maybe because all those fucking razor sharped toothed Humaki were trying to rip my fucking head off! But no, good deeds. 'Inuyasha, go save those poor people, they could die. They're only humans, so innocent'." He mocked. "Sound familiar?"

Kagome sighed.

"God you're a stubborn bastard."

_But a good looking one_ She thought briefly.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't have got into this crap had you not been bitchin'."

"Bitchin'? Bitchin'!" Kagome screeched.

Miroku and Sango widened their eyes and moved back a bit. Miroku leaned over to Sango.

"Maybe we should stop this argument before it goes badly."

"I wanna watch." Shippo said pouncing onto Sango's shoulder. Kilala nestled herself on Miroku.

"Very well then." Sango said. "But I'll grab Kagome, if you grab Inuyasha."

"Why do I have to grab Inuyasha?"

"Your hands have a different mind of their own."

"You little slut!"

A loud slapping noise echoed breaking their conversation.

They all winced and looked over to the couple.

Kagome, tears in her eyes, had her hand caught in a frozen state of anger. Inuyasha's cheek was red and imprinted with her hand.

"Don't you ever, ever! Call me anything like that again." Kagome waited for a reaction.

"So tell me Kagome." He paused, smiling evilly and looked her in the eye. "How was it having his tail between your legs?"

Inuyasha had awaked, head throbbing in three places, leaning against the tree.

"Ah, you have awoken." Miroku suddenly appeared with a bowl of steaming liquid.

Smells good Inuyasha thought

"Would you like soup, Shippo made it."

"It's really good Inuyasha, I made it!" Shippo bounced happily around. "Too bad Kagome missed it."

"Where is she?" The whole night flooded in Inuyasha's head.

"_I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_

"She has not returned. She stormed off after the fight between you both." Miroku looked thoughtful. "You have upset her greatly. More then I can remember in your quarrels, you should consider an apology."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Why should I say sorry? She's the one running around like some damn concubine."

"You know nothing about women do you?" Sango asked pouring soup for herself.

"I know they bitch and moan."

"You would say that."

"I ain't sayin' sorry."

"What a prideful dog." Sango mumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha rose. Miroku held his staff protectively.

Sango didn't answer, she made herself cozy by the fire and sipped her soup slowly. "Delicious Shippo."

"Thank you." Shippo smiled and sat on the ground next to her.

"Inuyasha, may I ask you a question?" Miroku asked.

"I ain't apologizin'." Inuyasha stated.

"It's not about that. Do you honestly believe that you have right to tell Kagome how to live her life?"

"I didn't say nothin' about that!"

"I meant that after all you've put her through, you can tell her how to be?"

"She ain't been through nothin'!"

"Kikiyo."

Inuyasha stared Miroku down.

"Inuyasha, you have chosen Kikiyo over Kagome in every situation pertaining the two of them. Kagome has given everything to you including her heart. You have not responded to her in a anyway except anger and harshness."

"Miroku, I can't."

"Why?"

"I still......"

"Love her?"

"Yeah..."

"But Inuyasha she has died. She wants to take you to hell with her."

"I promised."

"Inuyasha. She. Is. Dead."

"God, don't you think I know that?"

Inuyasha rose and dusted himself off. Miroku sighed and leaned more into the tree he rest upon.

"Hopelessly devoted to nothing."

To Be Continued.....


End file.
